


It's Getting Hard to Breath Under the Sheets With You

by savvywritestrash



Series: RyouMarx Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, If you do a 360 no scope you'll see some plot tho, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, this is sin, what am i doing with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvywritestrash/pseuds/savvywritestrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The flicker summer heat of the night was far out of his mind, he didn't have to content himself with a fan or stale air. Marx happily enjoyed to cool refreshing air conditioning of his home. Though, that didn't mean there was no heat crawling up his skin and pooling in the best of places. He was a man that was extremely selfless. He liked to give more than get, and always gave more then he'd ever get in return. Marx was fine with that, happy even. There was never a need for him to get spoiled, because he would just feed of other's reactions alone. </i><br/>-<br/>In which Marx takes his sweet time in pleasing Ryouma for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hard to Breath Under the Sheets With You

          The flicker summer heat of the night was far out of his mind, he didn't have to content himself with a fan or stale air. Marx happily enjoyed to cool refreshing air conditioning of his home. Though, that didn't mean there was no heat crawling up his skin and pooling in the best of places. 

          He was a man that was extremely selfless. He liked to give more than get, and always gave more then he'd ever get in return. Marx was fine with that, happy even. There was never a need for him to get spoiled, because he would just feed of other's reactions alone. 

          Just as he was now, with a hand pressed firmly, flat and hard into the chest of the man below him. The skin was flush, a slight shade of red. It was a lovely color. Red was perhaps Marx's favorite color of all. It looked best on Ryouma's face, of course. He leaned down, slowly, looking at the other man just under his lashes. 

          Ryouma gulped and gave licked his lips. His breath was sharp, and strained, "You... you sure love taking your time," A shiver ran down his spine and into his very core when Marx let his tongue roll past his lips and onto the other's skin. 

          Trails of kisses where led up from his chest, tickling the crook of his neck and just grazing under his jaw, "Is it to slow for you?" Marx's deep voice rumbled lowly from his chest, right into Ryouma's ear. The brunette suppressed the flutter of shaky breaths ready to gasp from his lips, "Are you impatience?" Marx then asked to which Ryouma shook his head. A kisses was pressed to that sweet spot right below his ear, at the back of his jaw. Ryouma rolled his hips up trying to create some kinda -any kind- of friction. Another kiss, warm and with a nip of teeth at his collar bone got him to slide down further into the mattress and arch his back. He could feel Marx's own feverish flesh as they touched. 

          A hand pressed him back down again, and Marx lean back. A hated and unwelcomed coolness greeted Ryouma, causing him to let out a whine. He didn't like Marx pulling away, sitting back and between his legs. He wanted him back here, close. Close enough to taste him at his lips and every breath he'd take. But that wasn't their condition today. It was a friendly reminder when Marx placed his large hands at Ryouma's thighs that Marx was in control here.

          He slightly jumped at the contact but was relaxed in a second. He'd soak into the contact of the slow creases of hands inching up his thighs and over what was left of his clothes, "Even dressed, you're still as handsome as ever," Marx cooed from below. Just a pair of jeans and briefs where holding Ryouma painfully back. It was a slight relief when he felt the pressure of the other's hand teasing away at his bound and imprisoned length. A groan of annoyance would bubble off Ryouma's lips, he wanted so much more and Marx was so slow. 

          The blonde took his time leaving sweet love bites at Ryouma's waist as his hands lazily played around at the same time. There had been so much touching already, they'd been at this love game for a while now. Marx worshiped and tended to every inch of Ryouma's body like it was just as special as the last. Only now had they started getting to what Ryouma was most looking forward too.

         Even so, Ryouma couldn't begin to imagine how Marx could hold himself back so well. It was amazing. But he knew already how Marx was feeling. When he wasn't busy rolling his hips up, or frantically digging fingers into blonde curls, he could get a glimpse of that beautiful heavy cock of Marx's at full mast. It was just hanging there, free and mocking him. Oh how he wanted to ring his hands around Marx's shaft and pump every last ounce of cum out of him, and taste that sweetly bitter goodness run over his tongue. Agony encased his body as his desire to throw Marx down grew stronger. But no. Marx was in control. They already decided on this.

          Marx was the commander and gave orders. He told Ryouma to lay back, and just enjoy the show at first. He got a lovely session of watching Marx strip himself, crawl up the bed and give him a breathless session of hot kisses and relentless grinding. That was only long ago. Marx gave other orders, and rules. Telling Ryouma if he did anything in the slightest like grab at Marx, touch places with out permission or buck his hips, there would be a punishment. Marx may like to fan himself over Ryouma's body, but when he did, it was him. He did everything, and he wanted Ryouma to just enjoy himself. 

          Finally tugging at all the clothes in the way, Marx let out an amused but low chuckle as he freed Ryouma's length and helped discard everything else. The cool air was refreshing for Ryouma, it caused goose bumps to roll along his skin.

          "Wh-what's so funny?" Ryouma stuttered out has his flushed face stared down at Marx.

          He shook his head, blonde curls swaying, "Nothing, I'm just a little proud of myself," It was a lovely sight and feeling to know that Marx could already do so much for Ryouma and with such little effort, but so much care. He leaned down, Ryouma's cock sliding into his hand and being held in place. The best part wasn't even here yet. Marx parted his lips and placed a kiss at the head of Ryouma's throbbing groin. He drew down the shaft, lips lightly grazing over the skin and he'd draw himself back up, tongue flat an tasting every inch he could. The shudder from his lover was a well earned reward, and Marx rolled his skillful tongue around the cockhead. He was happily enjoying the hard and heavy mass around his tongue and lapping at the leaking precum. He gave one last dirty glance up at Ryouma before pressing his lips gradually around him.

         Ryouma had to roll his head back and fight the urge to buck his hips and ram his cock into the back of Marx's willing throat. He already knew if he did anything like that, Marx would stop and punish him. What that punishment would be? He has no idea, and maybe that's was scared him the most.

         He groaned as the wetness of Marx's mouth encased around him, setting a beautiful pace that caused Ryouma to pant out heavily. There was a constant and pleasant dizziness that took over Ryouma's mind. It made it hard for his mind to consecrate on anything else but what he was feeling. But he still was sure to stay focused on keeping still, not trying to thrusts himself up. Even with the intoxicating feeling of Marx's mouth giving a good hard suck on his dick. He kept a hand resting in blonde curls, sometimes tugging when something felt really good. Marx gave a few more good bobs before coming off the sloppy dick with a enjoyable  _pop_. 

          He rung his fingers around the tip of Ryouma's dick and pressed his tongue flat to the base. It wasn't long before Marx got him singing little moans and slurs again. They were all pleads, and aimless promises, "M-marx please- I was getting clos-" 

          The low vibrations of Marx's voice traveled up his shaft, probably even to the rest of his body, "I know," Marx said, hand starting to pump away, "And I know you can hold a little longer," The glorified practice of edging was something Marx was trying to teach Ryouma. To cut off when that warm coil in the deepest pit of your being started to heat into a hot fire. 

          And it amazed him at how well Marx was able to tell when Ryouma was about to reach his limit. He said once before, that when Ryouma started building up towards an orgasm, he'd do this thing with his jaw. Ryouma found it hard to believe that he did that, but still... Marx knew nevertheless.

          Now, however, Marx started a more heavy assault to Ryouma's thick cock. He wrapped his lips around him again, hands at the base and teasing at his balls. Ryouma had trouble counting all the times the back of Marx's through hit his cockhead. He ran his fingers in blonde curls, pulling at them every time Marx's head bobbed down and back up again, just like before. The sweet bliss of white heat started coiling in Ryouma's belly again.

          Oh and how Marx loved sucking Ryouma off any day as it was. The firm taste, the weight against his tongue and the fullness in his mouth. He was sure to take everything he could, relaxing his throat and easily reaching the base of his shaft. He'd been doing this for a while now, and Marx could remember when he first start giving Ryouma blowjobs. It was a bit hard at first, but he got the hang of it quickly, and it turned out he had a real natural talent for it too. To him it was like playing a new instrument. Every hard suck, and lap of his tongue got a different sound or reaction from Ryouma. Each one not only fed his ego, pride... and lust. Marx loved the low groans and sloppy praises he got. No matter how slurred or hiccuped they where.

          It made his own cock handing between his legs throb with a pleasurable pain. His dark vermillion eyes glanced up under long lashes to his lover. He noticed Ryouma's mouth open wide, jaw cocked to the side and tense. He was getting close again. Marx contemplated there if he'd let Ryouma cum or not. In those last three long sucks, he decided he was going to be merciless tonight. He suddenly pulled off, several fat strings of saliva connected them still, and drool rolled down the corners of Marx's lips. Both were just as hot and bothered as the other. Marx took it all in, enjoying each aching throb of his dick and shiver to his skin. Ryouma... pleading for it to stop.

          He was squirming on his back with tightly shut eyes. He was so close- he nearly felt himself tip over! His eyes snapped open just in time to see Marx wiping his mouth clean, "That should be good enough," The blonde lowly mumbled while trailing one finger along Ryouma's shaft, slick and shiny with saliva and precum. He looked up as he crawled along Ryouma so their faces where only inches apart, "Ryouma," He cooed, "It's your turn,"

          That was like music to ears. Ryouma leaned up and took a sloppy kiss, sucking at Marx's lips. At the same time he brought his hands up finally, grabbing onto Marx's ass and taking in the smooth feel of his porcelain skin. He wasn't like Marx. He wasn't slow, or smooth, he didn't focus on every single small detail. Ryouma was clumsy with eagerness and lust, and he didn't even have to search for Marx's tight hole. He knew right away where to go, letting his fingers graze along Marx and message in slow circles to loosen the man up. This was one of his many favorite things, the ass play.

          He easily stretched Marx out, it wasn't hard too, seeing as they had a pretty active sex life as it was. However Ryouma was still a man that fumbled with everything. He was never very good with fine motor skills that involved his hands. But, he could at least work with quick circles around Marx's hole before plunging a finger in and reveling in the moan that blew into his ear. Before he knew it, he was two fingers in and leaving hickeys at Marx's neck. God, he loved painting this man's sweet white skin in shades of red and purple. Even if Marx hated when Ryouma left the love bites where people could see. As of right now, no one knew they where even dating, so he like to try and keep things under the table.

          And with all the heated breaths they shared, Marx didn't make it any better, as he pressed himself down, pressing their hard members together, grinding with small thrusts. He was soaking in the crsed groans Ryouma sang at that act. And he was just loving the attention his ass was getting too. Every time Ryouma curled his fingers up, right into that sweet spot, Marx could feel something like a small jolt of lighting encase his whole body. It made him because clumsy and hungry for more.

          By the time he was three fingers deep in Marx's ass, he was forced to stop as Marx wiggled his hips a bit, and lifted himself up. He let out his own little whine, like he was the cause of his own pleasurable demise. Ryouma would have said something if it was for the fact that Marx grabbed his length, still coated in saliva, and guided it up. 

          Ryouma watched Marx's face twist into all sorts of things as he slide down on his cock. The way his brows knitted up high, and his lips drew back to flash white teeth. Ryouma was so enthralled in watching Marx, he hardly even noticed when the other man sat firm on his dick all the way to the base. Marx looked back down at him, legs straggling the young man on either side -oh those lovely thick thighs Ryouma loved most off all. If there was ever a place he'd want to have his head rest forever, it was between those beautiful thighs. A shame he couldn't paint them as pretty as a colorful spring blossom. Marx wouldn't allow it, seeing as he was guiding were this night went. 

          A grin was on the blonde lips, very lazy, and have attempted. Marx wiggled his hips, rolling them a few times to feel Ryouma's cock press up against his walls. Leaning forward, he put one hand in the middle of Ryouma's chest, the other rested at his neck. Creasing up to his jaw and cheek, "Ready?" He Hovered right over the brunette, voice low and husky.

          "I've been ready for hours now," Have they really been at their foreplay for hours? Marx knew for a fact they weren't, but he wouldn't say anything. He gave and little chuckle and stole a kiss instead. Just as he did, he brought his hips up ever so slightly, then brought them back down. Gasps cut between each kiss as Marx brought on a slow and steady ride on Ryouma's dick. Said man would take his free hands and explore every inch of his lover's body. Moving over his sides, up and along his chest, grabbing at flesh and running over pink and sensitive nipples. Marx let the shivers roll over his body, because god he loved being held all over. There had been times when Ryouma got truly carried away some nights, it almost felt like Marx was being fucked by two people at once. 

          The pace started to pick up, Marx truly riding Ryouma as if he were just riding on a damn horse. He'd break himself away from Ryouma's hands and throw himself back, using his arms to prop himself up, sweat gradually coating his body. Each thrust became more and more ragged and sloppy as Marx lost himself in the daze of pleasure. Waves of moans ripped through his body when Ryouma grabbed his hanging member and pumped him to each of his own thrusts. He had to throw himself forward again, placing a hand at the bed's headboard to stable his rocking body. His other hand pressed into Ryouma's shoulder and dug perfect crescent moons into his skin. Marx nearly wheezed out his next moan as he picked up speed. He wanted to have his whole body completely covered in blissful pleasure. He wanted to let Ryouma's cock split his ass in two, strike him down and throw him into the mattress at this point. Oh he was so tempted to let that happen too. His control was slipping away, he might as well shall just give in now and give Ryouma what he wants. 

          But that'd be too easy... probably

          The swell of heat and rush of bliss was building up in his core. Even if Marx was growing breathless, legs trembling and tired form their work, he wanted to keep going. With each drop of his ass, taking in more of Ryouma's cock only to lift up and slam back down, it all got the brunette below to grown, throwing his hips up too, trying to get in as deep as he could. It seems Ryouma had had enough with being Marx's little love pet. Not that he minded all the much, being the muse of Marx's desires and sins. It's just that his lust and hunger had finally taken him over. 

          At this point, Marx didn't even care either. Ryouma finally let go of the blonde's length and slammed both hands onto his waist to take control. He enjoyed becoming lax in his work, and letting Ryouma finish things out for them both. He wanted to be fucked just as much as Ryouma wanted to fuck. With each hard slam that echoed in his moans, Marx felt himself growing closer and closer to completion. His head would roll back and body shiver with trembles as he become completely undone. A long groan came just as his seed coated both his own stomach and Ryouma's in some grand finale for himself. 

          The other man only took a moment to catch up as he took advantage of Marx's dazed aftermath to break as much of his ass as he could. His assult on the other didn't go completely unnoticed either as Marx slumped himself forward onto Ryouma's chest, whispering lewd and breathless things in the other man's ear. His hips bucked up and lock for a split second as he spilled into Marx's tight and hungry ass. The content moment when half his brain shut off, and his body flooded with ecstasy finally came. Ryouma slowed his thrusts down, riding the last of his orgasm out, trying to pump every last drop deep into the other's ass.

          They shared hot gasps and ragged breaths together. Both covered with sweat and other things. Ryouma gave a light push, lifting Marx off his member. There was a pleased sound that came from both of them. From Marx, as he felt all the hot liquid drip down his walls and seep out, and Ryouma getting to watch. It was almost enough to get him to full mast again. But Marx crawled off still slightly shaky in the legs and weak. Ryouma expected the blonde to roll over and off the bed to go clean himself up, but he noticed Marx was frozen there next to him. 

          He was just about to ask if something was wrong when Marx's still flushed face turned towards him, "Ryouma?" 

          "Yeah?" Was he okay?

          "I'm going to need your help," Aw... Did Ryouma really tear up his ass that hard towards the end there? He didn't think he did, all things considering. He wasn't in the best position to really do something like that, or so he thought. Nevertheless, Ryouma got up and went around the bed, taking Marx's hands and pulling him to his feet. A low whimper and a wince washed over Marx's face. Ryouma was about to get worried again, if the look on his face meant anything.

          Marx waved a hand to ease his lover, "I'm fine," He actually enjoyed the bitter sting in his lower gut. He enjoyed a lot of things, things Ryouma wasn't ready for yet, but hoped in due time he would be, "Take a bath with me, though?" 

          As much as Ryouma was getting concerned about Marx's well being, he knew better than to say anything else about it. He looped an arm around the other's waist, holding his hand with a smile, "Sure, only if we can use one of those bathbombs you've got," 

          "Of course," Marx smiled and pressed a kiss to Ryouma's lips, "Anything for you after all that," 

          "Anything?" 

          Marx gave him a look with a raised brow, "Anything with in reason," 

          Hmph, "Okay," Ryouma said, walking with Marx to the on suite bathroom, "I only have one thing to ask then," Marx didn't say anything, he only gave the other a quick glace as a sign to keep talking, "I ask that you love me for ever, and ever... and ever! And ever! For all the time that is left in the universe!" He threw ans arm out dramatically then swung it back around to encased Marx completely in his arms. He was smooth and got on his tip toes to press their foreheads together, "Love me just like this for the rest of our lives, please," 

          For a second, Marx stood there as his face was dusted pink, "O-of course," He stuttered out finally, "I'll love you forever," 

**Author's Note:**

> Today is - Beauty/ Surrender!  
> This... more.... surrender... there is no beauty here.
> 
> Happy Ryoumarx week!!
> 
> Thanks for reading though!! If you ever want to chat with me, find me here:  
> [Main Blog](https://mama-trash.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SavvyTrash)  
> And if you want to read more of my work, find me here:  
> [Writer Blog](https://savvywritestrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
